The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical multiple speed transmission uses a combination of friction clutches, planetary gear arrangements and fixed interconnections to achieve a plurality of gear ratios. Within the arrangement of the transmission, for example, three friction clutches may require activation for achieving any gear ratio. Two common clutches are required to be activated for sequential gear ratios. Thus, one clutch is being deactivated while another is being activated in order to change from, for example, 4th gear ratio to 5th gear ratio.
As one common problem aspect of automatic transmissions, control of the coasting downshift is not optimal. Inconsistent gear shift quality, engine flare or race, and control of step-in maneuvers are areas that require improvement from a transmission controls perspective. Thus, while current transmissions achieve their intended purpose, the need for new and improved transmission controls which ensure operators expectations are achieved is essentially constant. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved and reliable multiple speed transmission control system and method.